iBlurt
by Archerian
Summary: iBlurt Summary: Freddie begins to realize that he likes Sam. He decides to hide it first, but what happens when he unwittingly compliments her? Seddie fic. *one shot* DISCLAIMER: I don't own iCarly


iBlurt Summary:Freddie begins to realize that he likes Sam

iBlurt Summary:Freddie begins to realize that he likes Sam. He decides to hide it first, but what happens when he unwittingly compliments her? Seddie fic. one shot

Author's Note:

Hey, thanks for choosing to read this. This is my first Seddie Fanfiction and I really enjoy the pairing. Don't forget to review, but remember, this is my first Fanfiction don't be too harsh! Enjoy!

-Archerian

iBlurt

"She's mean, obnoxious, loud...yet, somehow...attractive. Damnit. I shouldn't be feeling this way...especially for _her_. How could I feel any attraction towards Sam? A cute, yet exceedingly vicious girl? No, no. I should stop thinking like that. I'm supposed to love Carly, right? Then why am I feeling this way for Sam? As if her constant insults aren't enough, she hates my guts! Hate...well...maybe that's too strong a word, but there's no way she'd like me back. I mean, if I did like her, which I do not. But I still can't help but feel that..."

Freddie was at his desk intently typing his journal on his trusted laptop, or as he titled it, "The Electronic Log of Freddie Benson". He enjoyed sessions like these, it was his chance to just spew out his feelings and thoughts. But during this particular session, he was battling himself about how he should feel.

BEEP BEEP BEEP  
The loud beeps from his alarm clock shattered his mind's rambles and brought him back to reality. Quickly glancing at his watch, he realized that it was half an hour until the scheduled iCarly recording. "I need to prepare...but..." A grim thought struck him. Sam would be there. How would he be able cope with her, possibly his new crush? "That's fine, that's fine..." he thought, "I'll just act normal, then after the show I'll decide what next to do." He nodded as he finished his mental plan.

The oak brown door opened as Freddie stepped into Carly's apartment. He scanned the room and saw only Sam, with neither Carly nor Spencer anywhere in sight. She was lounging on the couch, enjoying the Shay's television.

"Hey, nerd." Sam said in her usual tone, not bothering to turn and face Freddie.

There it was, Sam's voice. Though it would seem to the ordinary listener as indifferent, maybe even apathetic, Freddie recognized it as the voice of fiery determination. He heard it a thousand times before, and even uttered an insult at him, he still enjoyed its sound.

"Hey, cutie..." he said, still engrossed in his thoughts.

"Yeah, well..." Sam, expecting a comeback, suddenly realized what he just said. They were usually at each other throats in argument, not once would she expect a compliment. She suspiciously turned around and stared at him.

Her stare made Freddie realize his blunder. So too, did enlightenment befall Freddie as his words "hey cutie" echoed through his head. How could he be so inattentive?

"I...uhh..meant to say...hey beautiful." Freddie uttered. His eyes grew two fold as he, again, realized his reckless comment.

"Is...is this some kind of joke...?" Sam asked, genuinely confused at their unusual conversation.

"N-no...wait...I mean yeah, but I think its true...b-but..." Freddie stammered. He was a complete mess. His face was a scarlet red as his eyes stared his feet. "I-I need to get something to drink, Sam. I'll be r-right back." he excused himself as he rushed to the exit.

On his way back to his apartment he saw Carly and Spencer in the hallway. The two were carrying groceries bags when they noticed him.

"Hey, look Freddie, new groceries!" Carly said in her usual enthusiastic voice, motioning to the bags she and her brother were carrying.

"Great!" Freddie replied, still wearing a nervous face. He then promptly rushed back into his apartment.

Both Spencer and Carly looked at each other with the same bewildered expression, perplexed by Freddie's odd behavior.

Meanwhile Freddie was sitting on his living room couch, pondering in deep thought.  
"What did I just do...? Why did I just blurt out those things?! Do I like her that much that I can't even talk to her without screwing up?" There was no denying it now; Freddie definitely had a major crush on Sam.

Suddenly, he heard a light tapping on his door. Hesitantly, he stood up and opened it. He saw Sam, holding a glass of iced tea.

"Hey..." he mumbled. He was stopping it there, before he screwed up again.

"Hey..." she replied.

"What's with the iced tea?"

"You said you wanted something to drink, so here." She said, holding the glass to him.

"Thanks." He grabbed the glass and took a sip. "C'mon on in..."

She entered his living room and both of them took a seat on the leather couch. Sitting on opposite sides, both refused to talk, obviously in somber thought. For a little bit over a minute, the awkward silence between the two reigned. Finally, Freddie decided to just tell her about his feelings.

"Sam, I'm sorry about those...blurts. But...I-I think lately, that I h-have developed a..." Freddie anxiously stuttered but was soon interrupted by Sam.

"Freddie, whatever it is, we can resolve it after iCarly. Let's just do the web show then we can talk about it later, okay?" she said, in a somewhat more amiable tone than usual.

"Okay...good idea." Freddie said with an approving nod. He couldn't help but grin, Sam could be mean at times, but he happily realized that she could be quite understanding too.

"C'mon, iCarly can't happen without its nerdy tech-producer." Sam teased as she arose and began walked towards Carly's apartment. It wasn't her usual sadistic teasing; it was more of a playful, friendly tease.

Both of them smirked as they entered Carly's living room.  
"Hold on a sec...Sam...not brutally insulting me, but playful teasing? Does this mean she likes me back...or is this just a dream?" Freddie pondered.

"So, have you two settled your...situation?" Carly said as she saw both of them exit the elevator and enter the iCarly studio.

"Buttface and I decided to settle it after the iCarly." Sam answered for both of them.

"Okay, so let's get this show on the road!" Carly declared. Sam and Freddie complied.

"So far so good..." Freddie told himself as he completed the last of the preparations. "Almost time...better start the countdown..."

"We are live in 5..." he said as he took his station behind the laptop, "4...3...2..." He swiftly typed a code into on the keyboard, and the recording began.

"Hi! I'm Carly!" squealed Carly.

"And I'm Sam!" Sam said in an equally squalling voice.

"And this is iCarly!" they both said in unison.

"And if you didn't know that..." Carly started.

"Too bad, 'cause you're watching us now." Sam finished.

"We have a great line up for you today. Why don't you tell them about it, Sam?"

"Well, today there's going to be..."

Freddie focused the camera on Sam. This was her monologue where she summarized the show. He gazed at Sam. He admired her beautiful blond hair as it slightly moved when she enthusiastically moved her head. And those blue eyes...he lost himself just looking into them. Suddenly, the entire world around him, iCarly, the studio, and everything else just seemed to fade. And all he saw was Sam.

But something odd happened...Sam stopped talking and began to tilt her head. It took him a few seconds, but then Freddie began to understand. The show was going on and he needed to move the camera. He quickly moved the camera to Carly, who was about to introduce the first skit. He felt so embarrassed...how long had he been staring?

"Thank you, Freddie!" Carly said with a hint of annoyance, "So, first we have..."

Freddie looked back at Sam. She motioned for him to wipe his lower lip. He did as commanded and his finger felt a wet liquid. "Drool...?" he thought. His face turned a red. However, out of the corner of his eye, he could see a smirk on Sam's face. Not the usual sadistic smirk she has when she tortures him, but a smile that showed innocent amusement...and perhaps even flattery. No. He couldn't think about Sam right now...he had a web show to broadcast.

After the show...

"Hey, great show you guys..." Spencer complimented as he saw the trio enter the kitchen.

"Yeah, except for that screw up in the beginning." Carly said.

"Hey...I was...distracted." Freddie defended.

"Yeah, staring at me." Sam said, delightfully.

Freddie looked at Carly, his eyes pleading her to leave.

"I'll go check the comments on the show..." Carly said, leaving.

"Yeah...and I've got to...go change my socks." Spencer said, taking the cue.

Both left, leaving Freddie and Sam alone in the room. "This is it Freddie...you have to tell her now." He told himself. Sighing, he tried to mentally prepare for the arduous task that confronted him.

"You're not going to drool again, are you?" Sam asked nonchalantly.

"Sam...I've got to tell you something..." Freddie said in a low voice.

"Yes...?"

"Umm...Sam, I...likeyoualot!" He blurted out, barely understandable, "as in more than friends, but its okay if you don't like me back because you know...you're Sam and I'm just a nerdy-"

"Wait." Sam interrupted. "Was that why you were drooling and all those weird compliments earlier?"

"Yeah..." Freddie said, looking down in dismay. He gulped, completely petrified at the premise of Sam rejecting him.

He looked up and saw Sam, her face was just inches away from his face. He took a step back, caught in a surprised startle, but she just simply took a step forward.

"Hehe..." He nervously laughed. "Sam...does this mean that you..." he said, but never finished his sentence.

Sam promptly closed the space between them, and he felt her warm lips on his. After what seemed like an eternity, both of them broke the kiss, gasping for air. Freddie was elated. It was like how he pictured kissing Carly, but twenty, no a hundred times better.

"Don't think we're done just yet, nerd boy..." she said with a grin as they embraced each other for another kiss.


End file.
